Episodes Of Tea
by JezzieKyon
Summary: The Episodes of a new Invader on the block. Except there's one thing, she's Zim's sister. Zim is jealous because Dib is falling for this 'new girl'. What will come of these? ZimXDibTeaXDiv


**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn...Okay, it's Jezzie again 3 And ya know what? The other story is on pause, so I want to make another fan fic.**

**I hope you all don't mind, I'm trying to get a few new style's of typing.**

**This one is about mwa. And Zim. And Gir. And Dib. Mostly Tea and Dib. 33333333333333333333333333 This is before the episode of Tak.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My name is Tea. I have long, black hair, ruby-red eyes, and I have a cat. Ha, you filthy monkey human, you believed me.

The oh so wonderful Tallests' have told me that I have to...'Help' this so called Zim. A stupid little 'Invader' that is trying to take control of Earth. But...Zim and I had a past. Long ago. You could say...We are brother and sister. Yes, I know. Now shut up and read about what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gnomes? What the hell was this? The 14 year old girl stepped on one of the odd gnomes and crushed it with her boot.

"...Zim? He lives here?" Tea said to herself, then she heard someone behind her.

"Yes. And who might you be?" There was mockering in this voice, and it wasn't Zim's.

Tea turned around to see a boy, one year younger than her. He had unusual black hair, huge glasses, and was...somewhat cute.

While Tea studied this human monkey, he arched a brow. "Zim? He really lives in the dump?" the girl asked again, stepping forward to the boy.

"Yes. And I believed I asked who you are," the boy said again, but Tea only smiled.

She was about to say something back, but Zim (In his human disguise) walked out and put his hand on Tea's shoulder.

"Tea?" Zim asked, turning her around. Tea nodded smiling even more, "Oh Zim! You've grown!" The girl cheered, suddenly hugging the green boy.

The black haired boy silently screamed.

"Y-You..." He started to point at the girl and Zim. Tea didn't let go of Zim, but she turned around and looked at the boy.

"What? Zim never said anything about me?" Tea asked, smirking.

Somehow, the boy looked disappointed. 'Yeah...He never told me he had a girlfriend,' he thought, clenching his fists.

"Dib, what the heck is wrong with you?" Zim asked, wondering why his little 'classmate' was just...Standing there, and not trying to make people relise he was an alien.

'His name is Dib?' Tea thought, letting go of Zim. "I'm going to be one of your new classmates. I'll be...In a different grade of course. But I'll see you in the playground."

Tea then put her finger on Dib's nose and grinned, "My name is Tea. Zim's sister." And with that, Zim and Tea went into Zim's house.

'Oh...

My...

Gosh...'

The next day was Monday. Which meant school. Which meant Tea's first day of school on the planet Earth.

She was wearing a black dress that viped up from top to bottom, with big black boots. Her black hair was tied up in a gothic red bow, and she looked around at her classmates.

"Hello filthy human monkeys, my name is Tea. I am a normal human...Blah blah blah...You know the drill," she said quickly, walking to the tables.

She saw one in the middle of Zim's and Dib's table. Dib kept looking at her. He didn't know why. She was so...Different. Than Zim.

But she was still an alien like Zim.

After the schooling was over with, Tea walked outside with books in her hands, and Zim right beside her.

"...Erm..Tea..?" Dib said, instantly behind her and Zim. Tea turned around and acted like she had something else to do.

"I'm sorry Dib. I...Have to go," she said, looking anywhere than Dib's face. 'It's because I'm different than you...Isn't it?' Dib thought, turning around to go.

Zim started to laugh. "Dib, you are not aloud to talk, play with, or ANYTHING with my sister," Zim said, grinning at Dib.

Tea kept walking, the books still in her hands. Zim forbidded her to be with Dib.

"W-What?" Dib said taken back. What was wrong with Zim? Why did he forbid this? Zim grabbed Dib's arm and then pushed him to the ground.

Zim didn't say anything, he looked so serious. "Like I said, stay away from my sister."

The alien boy turned around and walked away, following his sister.

Dib clenched his fists and looked down, feeling a pain in his chest. He punched the ground, "Dammit! What the heck is wrong with Zim!?" he yelled in confusion.

The next morning, around the middle of the night, Tea heard something knocking at her window. She opened her eyes alittle, then looked out the window.

"DIB!?" She yipped, looking out. She wasn't in her human form, but she still looked pretty.

Dib was by her window, looking at her. Tea sighed and yelled, "Go talk to Zim! I...I can't talk to you." She closed the window.

Poor boy.

Dib snuck in and looked around for Zim's room. He needed to talk to Zim.

When Dib found Zim's room, he opened the door slowly and saw that the light was still on.

"...Hey...Zim...Wake up," Dib whispered, seeing the boy was on his bed, asleep. And suddenly...Dib's heart skipped a beat.

Zim blinked a few times, "...Ehh...?" Zim muttered, then when he saw Dib, his eyes widened. "W-What the-" Zim's beautiful red, Irken eyes stared at Dib.

"Z...Zim..." Dib whispered, then he stepped forward. "Oh Zim..." Dib suddenly got near the bed and felt so...Unusual.

Zim looked at Dib and gulped, "Dib..." But Dib suddenly stopped. "...I'm sorry I just barged in. We have school tomorrow. I just...needed to know why..."

The green boy looked down, "Why I forbidded you to talk to Tea?" Zim suddenly grabbed Dib's arm and pulled him onto the bed, right onto of him.

"Because Dib...I don't want anyone to have you but me." Zim admitted, pulling Dib closer. 'This is so wrong...' Dib started to think...

'...But so right..' He ended.

"Zim...I..." Dib started to say, but then a flash of Tea came through his mind. "No! Zim! I can't!" He blurted out.

At school, Tea walked right past Dib. As if she knew something.

**A/N:**

**Wow. The name 'Tea' sounds wierd now.**


End file.
